Safety signage may, for example, be utilised for the purposes of warning motorists of roadside grass cutting machinery.
In this regard, according to conventional arrangements, a maintenance plan may be formulated for a grass cutting job, taking into account various roadside factors including motorists speed.
Signage is then deployed in accordance with the maintenance plan when grass cutting. Such usually involves the placement of static roadside signs warning motorists of the grass cutting machinery ahead, regulating speed and the like.
Placement of roadside signs has problems in that the roadside signage remain stationary while the grass cutter is moving. As such, it is not atypical for roadside signage to be kilometers away from the grass cutting machinery. Usually grass cutter operators place signage, cut along one verge of the road and then cross over the road to return along the opposite verge, retrieving signage along the way.
To avoid the problems of stationery signage, marshalling vehicles may be employed, such as utility vehicles leading and following the grass cutting machinery, the utility vehicles comprising appropriate signage. A problem with this approach however is the expense in running these marshalling vehicles, not only fuel equipment cost, but also man-hours.
Furthermore, deployment of roadside signage has inherent safety risks wherein those deploying roadside signage are exposed to risk of being run over by passing vehicles or affected by other roadside hazards such as downed electrical power lines and the like.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.